Koshei the Deathless
}|GetValue= } | name = Koshei the Deathless | implemented = 8.1 | hp = 3000 | exp = 0 | ratio = 0 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Undead Humanoids | secondarytype = | isboss = yes | abilities = Melee (0-100) it Poisons you up to 20 hp/turn, Life Drain Berserk (70-239+), Life Drain Beam 50-140, Blue Sparks Summon 1 Bonebeast, Paralyze, Self Healing (251-345, Fast), Cursed (1-52) only if your next to him it last for 21~/turn for a total damage of 319~ damage. | maxdmg = 531 (+870 with summon) | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 80% | holyDmgMod = 115% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 10% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Will try to kill you while summoning a Bonebeast. | sounds = "Your pain will be beyond imagination!"; "You can't defeat me! I will resurrect and take your soul!"; "Death is my ally!"; "Welcome to my domain visitor!"; "You will be my toy on the other side!"; "What a disgusting smell of life!"; "You will endure agony beyond thy death!"; "Ahhh, your life energy tastes so delicious!". | location = Under Darashia crypt, here. | notes = When you enter in his room he will respawn if you haven't defeated him yet. He can't die unless you know what to do. If you kill him, he will respawn again. Gives no loot or experience. | strategy = To all vocations: The use of Garlic Necklace is recommended. Even though he has many hit points, he is quite easy to defeat with a 45+ character. His self healing is really troublesome (you could end up doing 8000 damage while Koshei heals 5000 hp, before you defeat him). Mages should stay away using their wand/rod while using Exori flam or GFB runes since fire is Koshei's weakness. He sometimes does high damage so Mana shield is recommended for Mages around level 45. Paladins stay away while shooting bolts and/or arrows and/or throwing weapons and Exori San (Holy Damage). Some Health Potions would be good. Make sure to have enough mana for Exura, as the Bonebeast can Paralyze you. Knights will have a very hard time with this one, as he has many life draining attacks, coupled with the fast healing. Not recommended for Knights under level 70 (Fierce Berserk), unless you are experienced. It's also recommended to bring a shooter to help with the killing. As a knight a 20-40 Mana Potions and a few Strong Health Potions are needed as he does hit high. Also a good idea to wear a Garlic Necklace, as it has many Life Drain attacks. Note: that he will respawn shortly after you've killed him, unless you know what to do. File:Nowy obraz (86).png|Low level mage using GFBs to hit Koshei and his summon at the same time. | loot = None }}